Just a sign
by WoAiBan
Summary: What happened to the big and mighty Arlong, when he decided to make a silly human girl to his maid? Why can't he take his eyes from the mysterious girl with her dark past? Could it be... a sign of love? Arlong x OC, smutt story, danish


***~. Just a sign **(Arlong x Mitzu)

One Piece

_- Før Arlong og hans mænd kom Namis ø –_

Regnen silede ned udenfor den enorme bygning, den eneste i miles omkreds. Byen lå mange kilometer væk, og hun vidste, at hendes eneste håb var at søge hvile og tilflugt hos pirater. Ikke at hun nød tanken. Ikke at hun regnede med hjælp. Men det var det eneste der fik hende til at fortsætte, som hun kravlede igennem mudderet, så man ikke længere kunne se hendes blodige sår der kom til synes overalt på hendes krop, på grund af det iturevne tøj.

,,Hjælp mig…'' bad hun til den lukkede indhegning, for afkræftet til at rejse sig og gå hen og banke på. ,,Jeg beder…'' afsluttede hun, før hun kollapsede i mudderet, klar til at tage afsked.

Fire skikkelser kom til syne ved siden af den besvimede pige. Den største af dem skubbede til hende med foden for at få et bedre kig på hende.

,,Et menneske…'' mumlede han bittert. En anden kom frem og tog hende over skulderen. Den første så skarpt på den ottearmede mand. ,,Hvad har du gang i?'' spurgte han og tog fat i kraven på sin underordnede, der afværgende holdt hænderne foran hovedet, samtidigt med han prøvede ikke at tabe pigen.

,,Jamen jeg tænkte hun kunne gøre rent og lave mad! Vores sidste hushjælp flygtede jo skrigende, hvorefter du…'' begyndte manden, der mest af alt lignede en blæksprutte. Bossen fnyste. Blottede sine lange, skarpe tænder i et ondsindet smil.

,,Du har nok ret, Okta. Og ellers er der jo andre ting, man kan bruge sådan et nyttesløst menneske til,'' istemte han og åbnede porten, så de fire kunne træde ind.

Hun turde ikke bevæge en muskel. I samme rum kunne hun høre stemmer der råbte ad hinanden. Hun var stadig omtåget, og kunne ikke sætte ordene sammen, men tonen var ikke til at holde ud! Hun blev pludselig i tvivl, om det alligevel ikke havde været bedre at krybe tilbage til landsbyen, i stedet for at søge hjælp hos pirater, hvor hun tydeligvis var havnet.

,,Hun har sovet i halvanden dag! Hvornår vågner kællingen?'' fnyste en af stemmerne. Så vidt hun kunne høre, stod han med ryggen til. Hun åbnede forsigtigt øjet for at få et glimt af ham. Ikke langt fra hende stod en høj, muskuløs mand med en hajfinne på ryggen. Det gav et sæt i hendes krop.

,,Nu sker der vidst noget!'' sagde den anden, en mere forvirret stemme, og en blækspruttelignende mand kom til syne.

Nu var der ingen vej tilbage. De havde set hun var vågen. Hun rejste sig op, mærkede hvordan alt i hendes krop skreg af smerte, men prøvede at holde sit skrig tilbage. Det værste man kunne gøre, var at lade en haj lugte blod. Hun så op på den enorme skikkelse foran sig. Rømmede sig.

,,Tusind tak fordi I reddede mig…'' begyndte hun, stemmen gled ud. De kom begge nærmere, nu hørtes skridt i baggrunden og to andre fiskelignende mennesker kom til syne. Hun så forvirret rundt, og blæksprutten, som var i gang med at tage temperatur og blodtryk, smilede leende til hende.

,,Har du aldrig set en fiskemand før?'' spurgte han leende. Hun rystede på hovedet.

,,Så du har aldrig hørt om min bande? Arlong Piraterne?'' spurgte hajmennesket udfordrende. Atter rystede hun på hovedet, hvilket fik ham til at fnyse bittert. Hun rømmede sig igen.

,,Men igen, tusind tak fordi i har reddet mig,'' sagde hun og smilede varmt, på trods af den voksende frygt for den næstkommende situation. Af en eller anden grund, vendte bossen, denne Arlong, hovedet til for at undgå dette sødme fyldte blik.

,,Du troede da ikke det var gratis?'' sagde han, da han atter kunne tage kontakten til hende. Hun så forvirret rundt på dem alle.

,,Men jeg har ingen penge!'' udbrød hun fortvivlet, hvilket fik hajen til at le højt.

,,Penge har jeg masser af! Næ, men lave mad og ordne den her svinesti af et sted! Hvis du kan gøre det, kan du beholde dit sølle liv!'' sagde han hånende og holdt nu hendes ansigt mellem sine ru fingre. Hun så skrækslagent op på ham hvorefter hun rev sig løs fra hans greb, og så med tomme øjne mod alle i lokalet. Hun lukkede øjnene og sank en klump.

,,Husholdning og madlavning? Og det er det hele? Intet andet?'' spurgte hun, stadig med lukkede øjne. ,,Og så holder I mig i live? Og væk fra… landsbyen?'' fortsatte hun.

,,Hvad er der med dig og landsbyen?'' spurgte en af de nyeste tilkomne, en fyr med sort hår og skarpe albuer. Hun rystede på hovedet.

,,Det kan være lige meget!'' protesterede hun og så atter op på Arlong. ,,Har vi en aftale?'' spurgte hun og var på vej ud af sengen, men vaklede på sine svage ben og faldt. Til hendes overraskelse greb han hende, før hun selv nåede at reagere.

,,Aftale,'' sagde han med et ondt grin og fik hende på benene. ,,Men tro mig, når vi er færdige, ville du ønske du var død, i stedet for at være endt her,'' sagde han hånligt og skubbede til hende, så hun endte på sengen igen. ,,Du kan blive resten af dagen i sengen og hvile dig. Er jeg ikke flink? Du starter ved daggry,'' sagde han leende og forlod rummet, med de to sidst ankomne efter sig. Kun blæksprutten var tilbage.

Hun så et øjeblik fortvivlet ned på sine foldede hænder, men modtog en trøstende hånd på sin skulder og et støttende smil. Mere behøvede hun ikke.

,,Hvad hedder du?'' spurgte han mildt og samlede sine ting sammen.

,,Mitzu.''

,,Man må da sige at hun gør arbejdet godt,'' smiskede Kiss. Sorte Bælte nikkede samtykkende. Arlong holdt nøje øje med hende, som han gjorde hver dag.

I starten havde det været fordi han ville sikre sig, at hun gjorde arbejdet godt nok. At det var hårdt nok! Han ville sørge for, at hendes liv her blev et helvede!

Men som tiden var gået, var han holdt op med at give hende umulige opgaver. Han var holdt op med at råbe ad hende. Nu sad han bare og kiggede kryptisk på pigen, mens hun ordnede huset eller lavede mad. Han talte sjældent med hende. Han behøvede kun hendes nærvær.

,,Maden er klar om et kvarters tid, drenge! I må gerne komme ned i køkkenet!'' sagde hun og vinkede til dem, som hun rejste sig fra gulvet, færdig med at skrubbe det for denne dag. Arlong ville have pletfrie gulve. Skinnende gulve! Og det fik han. Det sørgede hun for.

De vinkede til hende og gik dernedad, hvor Okta allerede var på vej derned. Hun kiggede efter dem før de forsvandt ind af en sidevej, sukkede.

Det var faktisk slet ikke så slemt at være her. Hun var slet ikke bange for Arlong mere. Hun nød gutternes selvskab. Men det gjorde hende forvirret, at Arlong altid beskuede hende, men sjældent talte til hende. Hun prøvede ikke at bilde sig noget ind! For at forelske sig i en pirat, det ville være det dummeste hun kunne gøre nu. Nu hvor hun endelig var kommet væk fra landsbyen.

,,Smager maden jer?'' spurgte hun med ryggen til. Det var kun de fem der var til stede i køkkenet. Der var for det første slet ikke plads til flere, men resten af banden var ude på togt. Arlong havde ikke været ude af sin fæstning i lange tider.

,,Om det gør!'' råbte Okta op og løftede glasset, en usagt bøn om mere Sake. Hun skænkede smilende op til dem alle, indtil hun kom til Arlong. Hun mødte pludselig hans blik, ude af stand til at tyde det. Så afvisende, men dog så sårbart og søgende. Hun tabte flasken ud over ham, og der gik et let gisp gennem lokalet.

,,Arlong!'' udbrød hun forfærdet og begyndte straks at tørre ham af, hvilket gjorde hans blik endnu mere utydeligt. Han rejste sig brat og gav hende en lussing, så hun væltede til siden i et hyl.

,,Sølle menneske! Jeg skal ikke bruge din hjælp!'' rasede han og sendte sine tre underordnede et sigende blik, der fortalte de skulle forføje sig. De sendte Mitzu et undskyldende blik, som hun tog sig til den sviende kind.

Han hev nu fat i nakken på hende og løftede hende op, så de var ansigt til ansigt. Hun gjorde alt for at holde tårerne tilbage, uden held. Han frydede sig ved dette.

,,Du havde sådan et godt og roligt liv,'' begyndte han og spyttede på hende, som han smed hende. ,,Jeg var flink ved dig! Jeg lod dig passe dig selv! Hvad takker du mig med?'' råbte han og sparkede til hende, så et hyl gik gennem marv og ben.

Hun forstod ingenting. For få øjeblikke, da havde de næsten delt noget! Nu var alle spor af dette 'noget' væk. Men hun var trodsig. Hun rejste sig op, tog sig til maven i smerte over sparket. Hendes kind var hævet og rød. Hun tørrede sit ansigt af for et par dråber blod og spyt.

,,Du kan gøre mig til slave,'' begyndte hun med talebesvær, samlede så meget luft ind hun kunne. ,,Du kan tæve mig, og tænde af, du kan råbe og skrige, for noget så banalt som dette,'' fortsatte hun og støttede sig til bordet, så hun nu stod rank foran den imponerende højde. ,,Men du kan ALDRIG gøre mit liv værre, end det var! Den ære tilfalder ikke dig! Hvis dette er det værste du kan byde mig, er du svag!'' råbte hun rasende og stormede ud af køkkenet, med stort besvær.

Arlong stod alene tilbage, så mod døren, hun var forsvundet ud af. Hvorfor var han blevet så vred? Hvorfor var han så magtesløs over sine følelser, når hun var i nærheden? Han stillede sig i døren og så den vej, hendes værelse lå. Sukkede. Hvorfor sårede hendes ord ham så meget?

Månen lyste klart udover bassinet, hvis kant hun sad på. Hun lænede sig lidt tilbage, akkurat nok til ikke at miste balancen. I skæret fra månen sad hun og tænkte scenariet fra tidligere igennem, men uanset hvor meget hun anstrengte sig, huskede hun intet af hvad der var sket.

Hun huskede kun at hun få minutter efter var stormet ind til Okta, der havde hjulpet hende, så hævelsen på kinden allerede var væk.

Og nu sad hun her alene, og vidste ikke sine levende råd hvordan hun skulle overleve dagen i morgen. Da hørte hun fodtrin. En kold fornemmelse bredte sig i hendes krop, men hun kiggede ikke tilbage for at se, hvem det var. Åh hvor hun inderligt håbede, det bare var Okta!

Men så heldig var hun naturligvis ikke. Arlong satte sig tavst ved siden af hende. Hun flyttede ikke blikket fra månen. Hun turde ikke se på ham. Han rømmede sig og rykkede lidt tættere på.

,,Det der skete tidligere…'' begyndte han, men tabte ordene. Hvordan kunne han sige undskyld, uden at tabe ansigt? Nu så hun atter på ham, smilede svagt og rystede på hovedet.

,,Det var… min fejl…'' sagde hun stille og foldede hænderne i skødet. Han rykkede nu så tæt at de sad skulder ved skulder. Den uventede kontakt gav en gnist gennem hele hendes krop og hun mærkede, hvordan hendes hjerte begyndte at hamre hårdt. Han vendte hendes ansigt, forbløffende blidt, så de nu så direkte ind i hinandens øjne.

,,Undskyld…'' sagde han efter en lang pause. Det var næsten som en hvisken, men i det blege måneskin blev ordene hængende i luften. Hun mærkede at han lagde hånden på hendes skulder. Den var tung, som forventet. Han gav hende et lille klem, hvilket fik hende til at smile, nærmest lykkeligt.

I tvivl om hvordan han ville reagere, tog hun hans anden hånd i sine, mens hun lagde sit hoved mod hans skulder. Med nysgerrige fingre kærtegnede og undersøgte hun den ru hud på hans hånd. Han smilede ved synet. Han forstod ikke selv hvorfor. Forstod ikke hvorfor han lod dette sølle menneske komme ham så nær. Forstod ikke hvorfor han nød hendes blide strøg så meget, som han gjorde.

,,Jeg ved, jeg ikke har gjort dit liv nemmere her,'' mumlede han, uden rigtigt at se på hende. Han slap grebet om hendes skulder og lod hænderne glide ned i skødet. Hun tænkte et øjeblik over, om hun skulle fortælle hvad hun havde været igennem. Om han ville forstå det. Eller grine af hendes ubetydelighed.

,,Jeg har aldrig været så lykkelig,'' sagde hun og smilede direkte til ham. Han så undrende på hende, som hun atter lagde hovedet mod hans skulder. ,,Jeg har venner her. Nogen, der passer op mig. En varm seng,'' mumlede hun, og mærkede pludselig hvor træt hun var blevet. Strakte sig og gabte, kun for atter at putte sig ind til ham.

,,Hvor længe har du efterhånden boet her?'' spurgte han og nussede hende i håret.

,,Fire måneder. Et halvt år måske…'' mumlede hun søvnigt og så op på ham med trætte øjne.

Deres ansigter var nu helt tætte, deres øjne låst fast. Det ville være så nemt for hende bare at give efter, læne sig frem og kysse ham. Men hun turde ikke.

Han lagde hovedet lidt på skrå, lænede sig længere ned mod hende. Mærkede duften af en anden person så tæt på. De stødte panderne sammen. Han smilede et øjeblik.

,,Vil du… fortælle mig, hvad der var sket, dengang vi fandt dig?'' spurgte han blidt og lod en hånd stryge hendes kind. Hun så pludseligt forfærdet på ham og trak sig væk. Bed sig i læben. Han fortrød med det samme ordene havde forladt hans læber, at han havde spurgt.

,,… Det kan jeg ikke…'' begyndte hun og vendte ansigtet bort. Han prøvede at gribe fat i hende, men hun trak sig væk. Hans ansigt blev frustreret, og med større kraft hev han hende denne gang ind til sig på ny. ,,Slip mig!'' sagde hun og prøvede at rive sig løs, uden held.

,,Jeg forlanger at vide det!'' beordrede han nu, frustreret over den pludselig vending i scenariet. Han holdt hende fast, mens hun kæmpede af alle kræfter for at slippe fri. Til sidst gav hun op og holdt op med at sprælle, men han slap hende ikke. ,,Fortæl mig det,'' sagde han, i en mindre kommanderende tone. Hun gav et sidste spjæt, men lænede sig så tilbage i hans favn, sukkende.

,,Du vil ikke kunne lide det…'' mumlede hun og undgik alle former for øjenkontakt. ,,Jeg boede sammen med en fyr i landsbyen Kylou. Han kom tit fuld hjem. Bankede mig… voldtog mig,'' begyndte hun og lukkede øjnene. Hun hørte ham fnyste, men mærkede også hans greb om hende strammedes. ,,En aften havde han en kniv med hjem…'' fortsatte hun og knugede øjnene sammen. Der var stille en rum tid.

,,Hvorfor fik du ikke hjælp i landsbyen?'' spurgte han, undrende over, at hun hellere søgte hjælp hos pirater end de mennesker, der kunne have gjort så meget bedre for hende. For første gang kiggede hun op på ham, hendes øjne fulde af tårer.

,,Fordi han tog sig af mig,'' hviskede hun. ,,Da jeg ikke havde andre til at hjælpe mig, var han der for mig. Men han forlangte mere, end jeg kunne give. Og sagde jeg fra…'' Hun stoppede og holdt hænderne op for øjnene. ,,Jeg var kun 15 da jeg stak til søs. Forliste nær landsbyen. Jeg havde ingen andre steder at gå hen,'' hulkede hun. Hun mærkede han havde sluppet grebet om hende og så forsigtigt op på ham.

Igen lænede han langsomt og forsigtigt ansigtet ned mod hende. Hvor han dog hadede tårer. Hadede svaghed! Især når det kom fra et menneske! Men der var noget anderledes ved hende, han ikke forstod. Han strøg hende over kinden, indtil han nåede ned til hendes hage, som han blidt lod føre helt op til sit eget ansigt, lænede sig en smule længere frem. Kyssede hende. Han fjernede aldrig øjnene fra hendes under kysset.

,,Undskyld at jeg spurgte,'' hviskede han til hende, holdt hende pludselig helt tæt. Hun svømmede i varmen i hans favn, indtog hans duft, lod tankerne svæve frit. ,,Jeg passer på dig,'' fortsatte han og strøg hende over håret. Hun sukkede lykkeligt og tørrede de sidste tårer væk fra øjenkrogen.

,,Stop med at undskylde,'' sagde hun leende og lagde hovedet tilbage mod hans bryst. ,,Det klæder dig ikke.''

,,Jeg har ikke set hende hele dagen… Hvad hvis han har lemlæstet hende?'' spurgte Okta bekymret henover køkkenbordet.

,,Maden var klar i morges, så hun har været her,'' sagde Sorte Bælte ligegyldigt.

,,Jeg har heller ikke set Arlong hele dagen…'' fortsatte Okta. Kiss smilede drillende.

,,Måske har han spist hende?'' sagde han leende. Sorte Bælte lo også.

,,Selvfølgelig har han ikke spist hende! Har han vel spist dig, Mitzu?'' spurgte han den ny tilkommende pige, hvorefter det gik op for ham. ,,Mitzu! Hvor har du været?'' spurgte han og de rettede alle tre deres opmærksomhed mod hende.

,,Ude og handle med Arlong,'' sagde hun smilende og gik upåvirket hen mod køkkenet for at gøre klar til frokosten. De så nu alle tre måbende på hende. ,,Friske forsyninger, forråd nok til lange tider. Og se, jeg har fået en ny kjole! Ikke at jeg normalt går i kjole,'' sagde hun leende, men viste den alligevel frem.

,,Er du slet ikke… kommet til skade?'' spurgte Okta forbløffet, da han opdagede et blåsort mærke på hendes hals. Hun opdagede nu deres blikke og dækkede rødmende mærket til med hånden.

,,Det er ingenting,'' sagde hun, storsmilende og fortsat rødmende. Kiss kom pludselig med et grumt smil.

,,Så du er hans nye affektion?'' spurgte han køligt med et smørret grin. Pludselig forsvandt hendes smil. Okta sendte ham en fagt, for at han skulle lade emnet falde. ,,Vidste du ikke det? Arlong kan sandt at sige ikke fordrage mennesker, men det har da aldrig stoppet ham fra at nyde deres værdigløse skrog,'' fortsatte han. Hun lod armene falde ned langs siderne.

,,Han har desværre ret, stump,'' fortsatte Sorte Bælte og lod hovedet hvile i sin hånd.

,,Stop så! Det er længe siden!'' begyndte Okta, men hun rystede blot på hovedet. Smilede. Denne gang falskt.

,,Jamen det er da heller ikke andet end leg jeg er ude efter,'' svarede hun. Hendes stemme rystede. ,,Hvis det var, hvorfor skulle det så være ham? Arlong, der hader mennesker? Der hader mig? Der lyver for mig…'' fortsatte hun med rystende stemme. Hun begyndte at bakke mod udgangen.

,,Mitzu, vent…'' prøvede Okta, men hun rev sig fri fra hans greb og løb ud af lokalet. Hamrede døren til sit værelse i, hvorefter hun låste efter sig.

Hendes hjerte hamrede. Kunne hun stole på Kiss? Hans ord virkede sande. Og hvorfor skulle Arlong også ville noget seriøst med hende, i det hele taget? Havde det bare været løgn? Hans kærtegn? Kærlige ord?

Hun fortrød kysset. Mere havde det ikke været, men selv det fortrød hun. Hun fortrød, at hun havde ladet sig lokke af hans ord. Fortrød, at hun forelskede sig i ham. Nu var det for sent.

Hajen havde lugtet blodet.

Klokken var næsten elleve da det bankede på. Hun åbnede ikke. Det havde banket på hele dagen. Okta havde prøvet. Sorte Bælte havde. Kiss havde sagt, det bare var en joke. Men hun vidste det var sandt. Selvfølgelig var hun bare endnu en.

,,Luk nu op, for helvede!'' Hun genkendte straks hans stemme. Det gav et gib igennem hendes krop, men hun rejste sig alligevel og fumlede med låsen. Hun lukkede ikke op, men satte sig i vindueskarmen, mens han gik ind. ,,Hvad handler det her pis om?'' spurgte han irriteret og smed sig på sengen.

,,Jeg…'' begyndte hun, men stoppede. Han så ikke på hende, men fnyste blot.

,,Okta har allerede fortalt mig det. Men at du gider lytte til Kiss, fatter jeg ikke…'' sagde han tvært.

,,Det er måske ikke sandt?'' råbte hun til ham gennem rummet. Han forblev tavs, før han rejste sig og gned sig træt i tindingerne.

,,Om jeg har været sammen med andre kvinder? Selvfølgelig har jeg det. Jeg er jo pirat, for helvede. Men det betyder sgu da ikke, at jeg render med hvem som helst,'' sagde han irriteret. Hun stormede ned fra vindueskarmen og med kraft hun ikke selv kendte til, skubbede hun ham atter ned på sengen. Hun satte sig over ham, så hun pludselig havde kontrollen.

,,Ikke det!'' rasede hun. Hendes blik var ikke til at genkende. ,,Jeg er bare en til, er jeg ikke?'' råbte hun. Han så pludselig forvirret på hende. ,,Jeg er bare endnu en tøs i rækken! Du lokker mig med ord, du ved jeg behøver! Du slår ned, når jeg er sårbar! Du er kun ude efter det her!'' fortsatte hun og pegede ned af sin krop. Han så pludselig vredt på hende, rejste sig, mens hun stadig sad ovenpå ham, holdt hende fast så hun ikke kunne flygte.

,,Gu' gør jeg ej!'' råbte han vredt. Hun så forurettet på ham, nægtede at frygte hans vrede mere. ,,De andre sagde jeg sgu da ikke en skid til! Dem tog jeg bare!''

,,Du tog sgu da også mig!'' råbte hun tilbage, ude af stand til at komme ud af hans greb. Hans ansigt blev pludseligt helt forandre, næsten sørgmodigt.

,,Du har ret.'' Det var alt han sagde. Slap grebet. Men hun flyttede sig ikke. ,,Jeg tog også bare dig. Og vi havde en aftale om… at der ikke ville komme noget fysisk imellem os. Det kan jeg ikke længere holde. Så du er fri til at gå,'' fortsatte han og så væk. ,,Okta kan sejle dig til en anden by. Du skal nok få noget at starte med. På en frisk. Langt væk herfra,'' afsluttede han, da han varsomt tog hende op og satte hende af på sengen, på vej til at gå ud af døren. Men hun greb ham inden han nåede så langt.

,,Jamen jeg vil ikke være et andet sted!'' protesterede hun. Han så længe på hende, uden ord, før han stillede sig rankt foran hende.

,,Men hvad vil du så?'' spurgte han endelig. Hendes blik flakkede rundt, først til ham, til vinduet, til sine hænder. ,,Fortæl mig det. Hvad er det du vil?'' spurgte han igen, denne gang en smule mere utålmodigt. Hun rejste sig op og lagde hovedet på hans bryst.

,,Din,'' mumlede hun.

,,Hvad?'' spurgte han og tog fat i hende så han atter kunne se hendes ansigt.

,,Jeg vil være din,'' hviskede hun og lod sine store grønne øjne hvile på hans mørke. Smilede rødmende, som hun trådte et skridt tilbage og trak ned i kjolen.

Nøgne kvinder var langt fra uvant for ham, men synet af den rødhårede pige der pludselig stod foran ham, så legesyg og let, virkede helt anderledes på ham.

,,Og din alene,'' hviskede hun, som kjolen gled helt af hende, foran den nu rødmende mand.

,,Du er sikker på det er det, du vil?'' spurgte han stille. Som om han kunne nå at stoppe sig selv. Selv hvis hun skulle fortryde, var han ikke sikker på, han ville være i stand til dette.

,,Ye-erh,'' stønnede hun let, som hun mærkede hans hænder løbe ned af sin side. Nussede hendes hals. Hendes ryg og mave. Men han skyndte sig ikke, lod blot fingrene løbe legesygt ned af den solbrune hud. ,,Arlong…'' bad hun, som han lod fingrene løbe over det sarte maveskind.

Han smilede ved dette. Om det var for at torturere hende, til hun blev så liderlig at hun ville tigge ham om at tage hende, eller det var for at give hende fuld nydelse, så hun kunne glemme alt om fortiden, vidste han ikke længere. Han lod en af sine store hænder glide op til hendes bryst, legede med de følsomme sted, så hun stønnende vred sig i nydelse.

,,Arlong!'' bad hun igen. Hun var ikke vant til dette. Det pirrede hende ganske vidst, men det var frygteligt pinligt for hende. At han kunne se hende. Alt af hende. At han havde fuld kontrol over hendes smerte og nydelse. Hun var ikke vant til at blive kælet for. Det føltes så unaturligt. ,,Ikke… mere…'' bad hun, men bed sig i læben for at holde sine støn tilbage. Han smilede fortsat tilfredst.

,,Er du sikker? Du virker ellers som om, at det er tiltrængt,'' hviskede han kælent i hendes øre, før han begyndte at kysse hende ned ad halsen. Flere liderlige støn undslap hendes læber. Han lod kyssende fortsætte indtil han nåede ned til det bryst, han ikke legede med. Kyssede hende. Legede med det følsomme punkt med tungen.

,,Ah…! Arlong!'' Hun kunne ikke længere holde sit åndedræt nede. Hun blev vanvittig af hans berøringer. Måtte have mere. Et sekund efter fjernede han både hånden og munden fra hendes bryster, og lagde igen hovedet ved hendes øre.

,,Jeg elsker når du stønner mit navn,'' hviskede han og lod atter hånden glide ned ad hendes maveskind. Ned til hendes ben og lår, indtil den stoppede ved inderlåret. ,,Det gør mig så liderlig,'' fortsatte han og lod hånden køre ned mellem hendes ben. Hun gispede da hun mærkede de ru fingre ved det bløde sted. ,,Og jeg har vidst også tændt dig godt?'' sagde han drillende som han mærkede hvor våd hun allerede var.

Efter kort at have leget med hendes klitoris, hvor han modtog flere trængende støn, kunne han ikke holde det ud meget længere. Han stak en enkelt finger op og mærkede hvor våd og varm hun var. Kunne næsten ikke holde tilbage, hvor meget han længtes efter dette. Men han vidste han måtte forberede hende ordentligt. Hun var ganske vidst ikke jomfru, men han vidste også at han var betydeligt større end et gement menneske. Alle steder.

,,Me-mere!'' bad hun og løftede benene så han bedre kunne få plads. Med denne tilladelse stak han endnu en finger op, der grådigt udforskede hende. Det var en helt ny serie af følelser der boblede i hende. Aldrig havde hun følt sådan et begær. Hun måtte have mere.

Langsomt åbnede hun det ene øje for at se, om han havde taget resten af sit tøj af. Han havde stadig sine shorts på. Tøvende rakte hun ud efter dem og begyndte at åbne for dem. Han stoppede pludselig sin leg med hende.

,,Vil du… ikke tage dem af?'' bad hun. Han smilede frækt til hende, men også tøvende. Hun blev pludselig urolig for HVOR stor han egentligt var. Og frygten blev kun bekræftet da han stod foran hende i fuld længde.

Han satte sig ned ved siden af hende og lagde hende igen om på ryggen. Kyssede hende ned ad maven, længere ned, indtil han til sidst placerede sig mellem hendes ben. Han lagde forsigtigt hovedet på skrå, for ikke at skade hende med sin savtakkede næse. Lod blidt tungen køre op og ned af hendes blottede klitoris, mens han atter stak to fingre op.

,,Nej! Du.. Det må du ikke!'' bad hun og skjulte ansigtet bag sin arm. Han smilede og stoppede et øjeblik med at slikke hende, men trak ikke fingrene til sig.

,,Føles det dårligt?'' hviskede han kælent. Hun rystede på hovedet, stadig gemt væk. ,,Så stopper jeg ikke,'' sagde han drillende og fortsatte.

Hun følte det skamfuldt at hun nød det så meget, men nu var hendes åndedræt helt ukontrollabelt, og ønskede bare at han ville tage hende. Hun så bedende ned på ham og fangede hans blik. Mumlede stønnende, utydelige ord.

,,Hvad?'' spurgte han drillende. Hun løftede benene en smule, som tegn til at hun ville have ham op, for flov til at tigge.

,,Vil du ikke…?'' bad hun. Et legesygt smil dukkede op i hans ansigt. Han trak fingrene til sig, lagde sig over hende, indtil han var i hovedhøjde. Så lænede han sig ned og kyssede hendes hals, drillende.

,,Vil jeg ikke hvad?'' fortsatte han drillende. Han ville høre hende sige det. ,,Sig hvad du vil have mig til…'' bad han, næsten helt ømt. Hun prøvede rødmende at undgå hans blik, men han skubbede blidt deres ansigter til kontakt.

,,Vil du ikke nok… ta' mig?'' hviskede hun flovt og pressede sig op imod hans underliv. Det var alt han behøvede. Han havde stået imod længe nok, og kunne ikke vente et sekund mere. Med et frækt smil begyndte han langsomt at presse sig op i hende. Et klagende støn forlod hendes læber, men han kælede blot for hendes nakke og hals, for at hun skulle slappe af.

,,Bare slap af. Det føles bedre om lidt. Det lover jeg,'' hviskede han og kæmpede mod sine dyriske instinkter, for ikke at skade hende. Han pressede sig længere op, ganske roligt, mærkede en varm, berusende følelse stige op i sig.

Sandt at sige havde han været sammen med mange kvinder. Både mennesker og andre racer. Men aldrig havde det føltes sådan. Denne ene pige, hun var helt anderledes end resten. Det lød så klichéagtigt, men det var sandt.

Han begyndte at presse sig hurtigere op, iagttog hende nøje, for at se om det smertede hende. Han var aldrig gået så forsigtigt frem før, og det gjorde næsten ondt på ham at være så blid. Hun greb fat om nakken på ham og pressede sig tæt ind til ham, pressede grådigt sine læber mod hans.

Mere skulle der ikke til før han tabte den sidste gnist af kontrol. Han tog fat om hendes hofter med begge hænder og pressede sig voldsomt op i hende så hun skreg i en blanding mellem lyst og smerte. Med et lavt brøl lod han kroppen overtage og tænkte et øjeblik kun på sin egen lyst.

Hun smed hovedet tilbage i et skrig, da hun mærkede hvor hårdt han pressede sig op. Men der var ingen frygt. Hun pressede sig så tæt ind til ham hun kunne, mærkede hvert et stød inde i sig, gjorde intet for at holde sit åndedræt tilbage mere. Hun borede neglene ind i ryggen på ham, hvilket kun fik ham til at pressede sig hårdere op. Hun mærkede hans voldsomme hænder der klemte om hendes baller og hofter.

I en hurtig bevægelse fik han hende samlet op og vendt dem begge rundt, så hun nu var ovenpå ham. Han fortsatte med at pumpe op imod hende, mens han pressede hende så langt ned over sig som muligt. Hun støttede sig til hans brystkasse, mærkede nu hvordan hun selv begyndte at ride ham i bitter længsel efter mere. Hun lænede sig ned over hans ansigt, så de stødte panderne sammen.

,,Arlong,'' bad hun og førte en af hans hænder op til hendes bryst. Den anden forblev på hendes hofte hvor han fortsat pressede hende hårdt ned imod sig. Hun stønnede klynkende og bed sig i læben, da hun mærkede berøringen af hendes bryst. Hun så bedende ned på ham. Hun var nu så tæt på klimaks hun dårligt kunne holde sig oppe.

,,Bare… et øjeblik til,'' stønnede han og kyssede hendes nakke. Han efterlod mærker ned ad hendes hals som kyssende blev vildere og hårdere i takt med det nært forestående klimaks. Han begravede hovedet i hendes nakke, holdt hende helt tæt i en halvt siddende stilling, hvorefter han med et brøl kom dybt oppe i hende.

Hun bukkede sammen under udløsningen og faldt slapt ned i hans favn med panden mod hans brystkasse. Stønnende og uden luft, mærkede hvordan han trak sig ud og den varme følelse forsvandt. Han lagde sig ned med hende hvilende på brystet. Så op på hendes lukkede øjne og strøg hende søvnigt over håret.

,,Der mistede jeg vidst lige kontrollen,'' sagde han med et let smil og lukkede selv øjnene. Hun lo stille og placerede et kærligt kys på hans bryst.

,,Der skal mere til at tage modet fra mig,'' sagde hun leende. Deres øjne mødtes atter da hun stødte sin pande mod hans. Han smilede udfordrende til hende da han gav hende et enkelt begærligt kys mere. Kørte hånden ned over hendes lænd og balder.

,,Du er måske med på anden omgang?'' spurgte han drillende. Hun bed ham legesygt i øret, og han kom med en længselsfuld lyd.

,,Om jeg er?''


End file.
